To Be Brave
by Fairamay
Summary: An Arranged marriage to a complete stranger due to lies, a quiet girl named Sarah unable to speak against her elders, what will she learn from this new marriage companion? NorringtonOC...I stink at summaries... if you're curious come take a look!
1. Chapter 1

Okay...hello eveyone! This story that stands below is my first work on Fanfiction. It basically is for me tohelp improve my writing, and because, well, I like pirates lol. It is a NorringtonOC, happening after AWE...I do not agree that Norrington needed to keel over, so I'm agreeing with the many around that he didn't die (Probably i'm in denial) So oif you don't like that fact, don't read my story. I hope you will review. I always like to know what readers think!

Disclaimer: Disney owns the nautical world, I just own my characters

* * *

A soft rain pattered upon the windowsill of the glorious Victorian house hiding itself in the Jamaican town of Port Royal. Its droplets echoed upon the leaves of the soft palm trees that lay in their permanent positions by the residence. The small particles bombarded the window pane of a balcony window in a continuous pattern, running down in small rivers, casting their dull grey shadows upon the pale face of the young girl within the confines of her room. With a sigh the young girl turned her face away from the rainy and dismal scenery, and back to the reality of the world she lived in. Looking around her crowded room, the green eyes absorbed her feathered mattress, the enlarged wardrobe, all littered with the fine dyes and silks, colors and tapestries that signified a well to do family… and the small and homey desk her father had carved for her upon her fourteenth birthday. A slender hand reached out to grab the hairbrush that resided close to the bible she held on the desk. 

The combing of her curly auburn tresses was difficult, but this young girl was learning quickly of the vanity the world so ardently admired quickly. Normally her maid, Elsa, would be here, grooming the girl and caring for her hair, but do to circumstances in the servant's family, she had begged for today off. Angry voices clearly rang from downstairs, and wincing slightly, the girl paused to listen as her name was mentioned.

"Sarah cannot attempt such a request! She has seventeen years Martha! Seventeen years! He is at least fifteen years her senior!"

"It sounds to me you don't want your precious little Sarah to attempt to do this family any good!"

"You say by offering herself in matrimony to a complete and random stranger will be doing our family good!?"

"What more can we offer her Maurice? When your first wife passed I vowed to you to take care of Sarah the best I could! Time's running out!"

The voices faded back to a dull and distant mumble as Sarah sighed, flinching as she thought of the looks of pain her father would be giving at the moment. Though he was a low ranking member of the royal navy, Maurice was held in high regards with the governor, therefore Maurice's daughter was a sought after bride-to-be. It seemed a man of higher rank desired a woman of 'refined' breeding to parade around with pride. _At least you tried to hide me__ from the world__ father_. She thought longingly wishing for the life of a commoner at the moment. Where was the joy she should have felt? Where was the happy life so many assumed she possessed? It all seemed to be lacking, all was falling through a black hole, never to be seen again. Rising from the chair, Sarah walked to her bed, falling into the comfort of sheets, _My__ sheets, my bed…my comforts_. Thoughts ran rampant through her mind as she realized how easily it was for her step-mother to work her way through the suitors and select one, yet Sarah yearned for the choice of selecting who she wanted to marry.

"Oh life! Why must you bother me so?!" Sarah sighed dramatically, shifting upright quickly as a faint knock fell upon her door.

"My Suri? Are you decent?"

The familiar pet name Maurice called his daughter filled the room in a muffled echo. Sarah sighed, and standing up, grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her average frame. She nodded, realizing that her father could not see the nod, she spoke up.

"Yes father, I am decent."

The shuffling of feet and the turn of the door knob caused all sense of daydream to flee from Sarah's mind. The face of Maurice entered the room. Many found him an attractive man, though older, he carried the strong jaw line that defined their family, his face littered with the stubble he forgot to rid himself of earlier, green eyes like Sarah's own stared back at her. A hard working and calloused hand reached up and scratched the grey hair of this man…Sarah's father. His eyes locked into her own, they seemed so tired, exhausted…weak.

"Martha has requested you join her in town on this afternoon. It seems you have business to attend to, business I must address with you now." Maurice paused, a grim smile set upon his lips, "Sur-Sarah, you are now seventeen, and though I will deny to my death that you have matured and…grown up, Martha has spoken sense into me. You knew when I married Martha, the money we spent from your mothers operations has haunted this family's income."

Sarah glanced at her father, shifting her feet uncomfortably as she stood, arms crossed, "What are you saying father?"

"I'm saying darling, that due to such troubled finances, we have fallen into some debt, and until I get extra hours up at the fort, we will barely be able to provide food for Martha and myself. She-we do not wish to see you in any sort of troubled life-"

"It sounds to me that Martha does not wish for word to get out her step daughter does not have as large a dowry as she used to." Sarah spoke bitterly, gazing harshly into the floor, almost wishing to burn a hole through the wood straight into her step-mothers head.

"Sarah. Please, just go with her…honor your parents request…my request?" Maurice pleaded, knowing full well his explanations were vague and confusing. "You heard us just now did you not?" he spoke quietly, upset at the fact his daughter must be a witness to the constant bickering of the household.

Sarah groaned knowing the familiar pity she felt for her father kick in. Martha seemed to control him, his every move with her icy blue eyes, her tight and shallow face, and those thin lips. Sarah supposed she was a very attractive woman, and always envisioned her withholding pleasures from her husband until he did her biddings. Martha had had many suitors prior to Maurice, and because Maurice was such a loyal mate to Sarah's mother, the young girl assumed Martha had worked hard to avoid the others and ensnare a handsome and easily manipulated man. Sarah herself never did have too many suitors since coming out; her father always said it was because she was intimidating; she was a woman with 'morals' and such. Sarah felt it was because she was not at all the most interesting, nor beautiful girl in town, she was shy and quiet, almost invisible, until people got to know her that is, and many suitors did not seem to want to make that step. Sarah sensed Martha agreed with this theory and made it her goal to marry off Sarah, the 'disgrace'. Perhaps it was jealousy, Sarah supposed she would never know, but being a well brought up girl, and never being too headstrong, she would obey her father's wishes.

"I heard…But not much, only a few jumbled words…I will go with Martha, to go meet this…man." Bitter tones rang in the air. Sarah's own green eyes saw the hurt in her fathers, and her heart felt as though it had stopped for a moment, "Forgive my harsh tones father…it is just, well, I did not think this day would come…since mothers passing it has been awkward in this house, I thought I was supposed to take care of you…not this-not Martha" Her words grew soft, caring and loving towards her father immensely, the current, confusing situation addled her brain. Since when were finances tight? Since when did they need to marry her off to live at peace? Something was odd, and Sarah longed to find out, though almost knew it was a frail hope, for what position did a young, unmarried woman hold in prying in her elders business? The girl broke from her thoughts as Maurice began to dismiss himself, Sarah felt as though she had to ask;

"Who-what is this man's name by the way?"

Pulling away from the door, Maurice grinned, though his eyes showed the true emotions he withheld, the blatant pain he felt at forcing the situation upon his daughter, "A mister James Norrington…he was once a much respected man of the navy, yet due to his disappearance about three years ago, and the manner of his return…he has moved down the ranks, but Martha assures me he is a good man."

Sarah nodded, a soft smile in her eyes, as if to hide her anger and reassure her father she loved him, "Mister Norrington…well so be it then, if you will excuse me now father, I must get ready for the day, Elsa is off and I fear it may take me longer."

Maurice nodded, "Would you like Martha to assist you in any way?" He spoke almost comically, knowing how his second wife would react to such a request.

Chuckling softly Sarah shook her head, "No, I will be fine, I will meet you both down for breakfast in a half hours time."

Nodding, Maurice glanced at his daughter once more, "Sarah, know that I love you…and you do not have to consent to anything you don't wish to do…" Fading, he twisted the doorknob.

Watching the door shut behind her father, Sarah went to the wardrobe to select the clothes of the day, puzzled by her father's words, she shuffled around gazing at the jewelry, the hair accessories, the undergarments, the corset…overwhelmed, she smiled grimly, missing quiet, elderly Elsa for a moment before beginning the struggle of such frivolities, all for the sake of looking nice.

A clock echoed throughout the town, alerting Sarah to it being nine o' clock. Breathing heavily, she grasped the handle of her door, looking again at herself in the mirror. Her face was mostly clear, but there stood a few nuisances she would carry. Sarah looked to her figure for a moment, the light pink dress upon her complimented her hair, though to her, her face seemed to destroy the whole ensemble. Sarah sighed, brushing back the many stray strands of her hair. _Elsa, you can never leave again…I miss you_. Knowing she was to meet a could-be husband, her hands poked her stomach. Though the corset did its job, Sarah knew she wasn't exactly the thinnest of women, nor the prettiest. _Ah, who am I kidding, if I ogle myself any longer, my self confidence of the day will be shattered_ Turning the doorknob, Sarah set off for the stairs, silently praying for a decent day.

Entering the dining hall, Sarah's bare feet shuffled through the plush burgundy carpet, as she pulled out her chair at the table. Settling down, she waited patiently for her father and Martha. Breakfast was seemingly quickly cooked and, consisting of little conversation, seemed to drag on. The room seemed to grow cold as Martha entered the picture. Later than what was expected she seemed more arrogant than usual, daunting a deep blue dress that brought out her blond hair, tied tightly in a bun, stretching her skin even tighter than usual.

"Ah Sarah, it is good to see you awake. I trust you slept well?" Martha spoke, her voice dripping in honey, but icy eyes seemed to reveal the true feelings nestled within. Settling beside Maurice her eyes locked onto Sarah's.

Sarah grunted, unladylike, yet unstoppable as Martha had caught her in the middle of a bite of her meal. Dabbing her mouth with a napkin she smiled, embarrassed, "I slept well enough…and you?"

Eyes darted to Sarah's mouth, "Hmm? Ah, I did sleep well." The nostrils of the matriarch's snide little nose flared up in disgust, "You are not planning to…eat during our meeting are you Sarah?" Though the voice was ever so sweet, Sarah glared at Martha, biting back the snide comments she could retort with.

"Um… I wasn't planning on it but I-Father, what are your plans for the day?" Sarah shifted conversations to her father, feeling enraged how Martha could trap her in words, it was as if she was striking Sarah without raising her hand.

Maurice sensed the apprehension in the room and the rising tensions, smiling at Sarah softly, he arose and stretched, "Well, I plan to go off to the fort, I'd best be off, for the governor does not smile upon tardiness.

Sarah looked aghast; he was leaving her here, with Martha? Alone? The silence after her father had retreated was so tangible it seemed it could strangle her. The clanking of fine china, and the shuffling of the cooks feet were the only audible noise as Sarah and Martha finished their breakfast.

Rising, Martha shot Sarah a look, and the young girl followed suite, wringing her hands together in anticipation as she followed her step-mother to the door. Thanking the doorman, she gazed at the carriage prepared to take her…and Martha, to meet the husband-could-be.

"Where to Madame?"

Martha stared at Sarah, curtly replying, "The Fort." The carriage rocked back and propelled forward, as they began their small journey.

Sarah began to twiddle her thumbs, not even daring to look up at Martha, she sensed the sneer upon Martha's face though, and as the older woman opened her mouth she winced, knowing full well what was about to erupt.

"At least look somewhat intelligent Sarah! Stop twiddling! You are to represent your father's household! Sit up straight" Command after command after command hit Sarah full throttle, as she sat up, and looked as though she was the prize mare Martha was trying to sell her off as. _You thought wrong Martha, I am nothing_ With a tight smirk on her face, the air Martha observed from Sarah was as confident and as regal as a young girl should be.

Sarah did not at all feel comfortable, and gazed out the window, scared to be berated yet again. Passing the muddy streets of town, she glanced up at the fort. _Any moment now_. The streets were crowded as venders attempted to shout at passer bys, and the many tavern owners swept their sidewalks, looking up at the regal carriage that was hurrying by. Soon though, the throng of people began to fade and regiments of royal officers began to appear.

Relief flooded through Sarah's veins as the carriage finally stopped. She stood fast, and it was only by the angered grunt of Martha did she remember to allow the carriage hand to help her down. Navy officers glanced at the two women, curious as to what they were doing here, yet when meeting Sarah's eyes, they turned their attentions back to their work, as if knowing the doom that awaited the plain daughter of Maurice.

* * *

Well, what did you think of the first chapter? It is supposed to be a little confusing...but not leave you totally lost, I tried to get the reader to feel how Sarah feels, utterly confused...without confusing you...confused yet? Please let me know if this story is worth continuing! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I have posted another chapter! Norrington appears in this one! And he shall continue to be in more! I want to thank those that reviewed and those that enjoyed the story! it means alot...no it means alot alot! I would give you all fine wine and chees, but alas, i'm broke! Though the reviews and alerts and such are very appreciated. It makes me happy! Please I'd still like to know what you think, and thanks again my readers!

Disclaimer: Disney owns the nautical world, I just own my characters

* * *

Following at Martha's heels, Sarah kept the fan she held high, not only from the cloudy grey skies, but because she did not wish for anyone to see that her eyes were averted towards her step mother's heels, and not the sky. _This must reflect the loads of confidence I bear_. A sudden stop from Martha caused Sarah to jolt, looking upwards to see the rough and wrinkled face of Governor Andrews and that of a younger officer greet Martha. Lowering her fan, Sarah momentarily locked eyes with the strange officer before shifting them to the elderly governor. 

"Mrs. Williams, Miss Williams, my, you two look lovely today." The governor smiled, his wrinkled face crinkling even more as his rotund belly seemed to shake with his chuckling.

Martha leaned in as her hand was kissed by the governor and the officer, "You are too kind sir." She spoke, looking quickly back to Sarah. Sarah curtsied, not daring to speak for fear of the daggers Martha would throw with her eyes. The older woman was strong in wit, and it caused Sarah at many times to feel injudicious almost as if she were no better than the common housemaid.

"Please come in, come in." Opening the office door, Governor Andrews hobbled through, Martha followed behind, not even glancing nor acknowledging the strange officer who held the door for her. Sarah glanced at him, his eyes stared upon her for a brief moment. A strange chill ran through her back as a queasy feeling graced her stomach for a moment. Quickly, Sarah gazed down, wishing she were invisible. _Why must people stare_? Shaking her head, a small smile appeared on Sarah's face as she realized it was she who was staring first. The officer continued to look almost as curious as she was. Realizing she was standing there, unmoving, Sarah shuffled her feet quickly, her cheeks growing red at her current embarrassment. Little did she know, this incident would be the least of her worries.

"Thank you sir" she mumbled, hurrying in the office. She heard a faint grunt in acknowledgement, and the movement of the boots following her.

The office was rather large and unorganized. A giant map of the ocean and ports was set hanging beside the balcony windows. The balcony itself took away Sarah's breath as the ocean filled its view. It was very lovely. Grey skies dulled the previous Jamaican sun, allowing the ocean to show its brunt and brutish strength. The sea continued to roll through the picturesque window scene, and the muffled crashing of the billowing, gray waves met Sarah's ears from within the office. It was a wonderful break from the mishaps Sarah was going through now. Books and papers covered the short and stubby governor's desk. The bulk of Andrews himself appeared in her line of vision and watching him clear his throat, he pulled up three wooden chairs before him, and with a heavy sigh, he sunk down in his own comfortable chair. Grabbing a pen, Andrews began incessantly tapping the utensil upon his desk, beginning his questioning with a smile to Martha. For a moment, Sarah felt as though not all was right between Martha and Governor Andrews, through that smile, she witnessed a roguish side that disgusted her almost. _Is he as snakelike as Martha? Or perhaps I am imagining it?_

"So Mrs. Williams, you have told me a lot of your step-daughters predicament, and I just have to say…" The voice faded off as Sarah began to continue her watch of the room, her interest falling upon studying the officer who had held the door as he settled stiffly in the chair to her right. His knee brushed ever so slightly against her skirts. Beginning to feel uncomfortable with residing in such close proximity, Sarah did something she didn't think she was capable of, she scooted slightly closer to Martha…for fear of being in the officers personal space. _Yes, that's the reason… _Sarah couldn't help but believe differently than the thoughts she threw at herself. Openly gaping, Sarah observed how the white wig he wore did nothing for him but make him more intimidating to the eye. His green eyes watched Governor Andrews intently. _Those eyes…I bet you have stories to tell_. Sarah clasped her hands together feeling the slight sweat that had formed, her eyes still gawked, scanning this mans own hands. They were strong, calloused, and unusually hard worked. It seemed ironically unusual for the common officer. He seemed to be a few years older, but then again, Sarah was never good at guessing ages. Gazing up again, she caught a glance of his strong jaw that twitched, as though annoyed by the current conversation. He struck her as a man of many characteristics. _You are quite handsome_…

"Sarah!" Jumping slightly, Sarah shifted her attentions towards Martha, hoping beyond hopes that they did not observe her blatant gawking of the strange officer. "Answer Governor Andrews please." Martha spoke curtly, a nauseating smile plastered on her thin lips, she seemed to be sending a mysterious look to Sarah, as if to send the message of 'don't mess up or else'. Sarah looked curiously towards the Governor, wishing she had paid any sort of attention to the conversation like her civilized self was raised to do.

"Forgive me Governor, what was it you asked? I was momentarily distracted… you have a lovely view of the ocean."

"Well thank you Miss Williams, actually I do so enjoy gazing out there but-" the Governor faded, catching only a diluted glare from Martha, "Ahem, back to the point, I asked when was it when you uh…" he seemed to lean in closer to her, "When did you end your promiscuous sins and begin to confess at the church?" The governor shifted back slightly, his eyes flitting back to Martha before settling on Sarah, gazing at her as if she were some run around strumpet. It was then she witnessed the catholic priest standing in the corner, his head nodded in the direction to Martha, their own silent conversation passing between the two. _Everyone seems to know something I don't! Wait! What did he just ask?!_ Sarah turned her head sharply, locking eyes with the governor, eyes that appeared hurt with the surprise question he had asked.

"What!? I mean…I what?" Sarah stumbled over her words, since when was her virtue questioned? Here she sat, innocently commenting upon the ocean, when such personal questions came out directed to her, as though she were being interviewed like the common criminal.

"Sarah, don't you remember my dear? Last year, with that charming young privateer?…During the depression of your mother's death?" Martha hissed through clenched teeth, her foot meeting Sarah's shin.

"Ow, I mean, but no, that never happened!" Sarah glanced to the naval officer and the governor pure surprise written all over her face, wondering where they got such an idea, though it didn't take her long to realize Martha was behind it, "Martha, why would you-"

"She is ashamed from it you see, since the finances of our home have been…in trouble, she began to get these wild ideas in her mind to save the house by finding a suitable man to pay her for, well, for business. We talked her out of it, and she has been clean for a year and, though tainted, she is a new creation as of this year." Martha cut Sarah off, and laughed nervously, her gaze seemed to shoot daggers into Sarah, upset at the close call of her lie almost being discovered. "Many times young girls are caught up in spring love, it was a mistake, but we still wish the best for our little Sarah, that is why we have asked for this request Governor, Sarah deserves a good life, why should she suffer for an adulterous past and a forgiven sin?" Martha's nostrils seemed to tighten, giving her nose the appearance of being ultra thin and extra long and snippy. Sarah glared at her in disgust, rising for a moment out of her chair.

Sarah stood silent as the four others in the room looked to her for agreement in her sins, "Miss Williams is this true? Have you learned your lesson?" Governor Andrews questioned sharply. The priest moved closer, watching her carefully. Sarah could have sworn she saw the glint of a silver coin that could have very well been hidden in his hand.

It was then it struck her. Finances were tight in the house, and her father wished for her to find a suitor, but Martha wished for Sarah to be gone and fast. What better way to rid yourself of a pesky step-daughter than to soil her reputation and marry her off to the highest bidder? Something still didn't seem right though, since when did Maurice have finance trouble? _It all began when he married Martha…_But to Sarah, though Martha was not the kindest person, she could not have been the type of woman to embezzle from the family's finances? Could she?

This was it, as the stares grew harsher, Sarah sighed, she could go against Martha, and disgrace her father somehow by claiming Martha as the liar she was, or she could just agree with it and face the reputation she must have had already circulating thanks to Martha's daily visits to town. It made sense now why she was greeted with the curt mannerisms of people when Sarah, pleasant to everyone went on her own casual trips without knowing such a vicious rumor. _How long had Martha planned this…ridding of me? _Resigning quietly, Sarah sat back down and sighed sadly, upset at how this turn of events had ventured,"Yes…new…now" Soft words were spoken as Sarah gazed down, embarrassed at having such a lie spread. Tears threatened to fall at the frustration and confusion Sarah felt… _I wish I was smarter…it would be so much easier to figure this out! __Or perhaps braver…to stand up for my integrity._ The quiet girl listened silently, afraid to look at the officer, scared to lock eyes with the governor, she could not bear to see the deceitful priest and not daring to look at the triumphant look Martha no doubt had on her thin face. Sarah was lost; no one would believe her anyhow. Why Sarah didn't speak up was beyond her, it was as if she just didn't want any more hassles in life than she had. It was then Sarah began to think, Maybe_ this marriage will be good for me_, she thought deeply, imagining different ways this meeting could have played out if she was more outspoken, or Martha had never existed. With a sigh Sarah continued to wonder about the arranged marriage. _I may be starting over, but__, I'll__ be beginning this marriage in a lie_.

Martha seemingly cut the awkward silence in the room as she reasoned with the governor, "Well Governor, our finances are tight, and Maurice, he cares for Sarah, he'd give his life for his only daughter, and with such a reputation…she is not quite sought out. We can hardly accommodate myself and Maurice in the house, and he wishes Sarah not to experience the pain at being a less than wealthy family, so that is why we have sought out a husband for her…and I hear you, being one of the most intelligent men around found a suitor for the little tart-I mean Sarah?"

Martha's lies stung Sarah in too many places, anger permeated her being. Martha was working behind her fathers back! She even doubted that without Martha's constant persistence to rid their house of Sarah, she would be in this predicament! Maurice didn't know of the rumors circulating, he only knew of the finances! For a moment Sarah wondered what lies Martha told her father to consent…why was life twisted? Sighing, Sarah grew frustrated at being young, and a woman. _How many different lies can one woman tell to so many people…? I should speak up! I should stop this, this injustice!_ Sighing though, Sarah continued to sit. No one would listen if she did speak up; it was Martha's words against her own.

Clearing his throat, the governor spoke, "I did find a suitor, after a bit of a search, he has agreed to protect her from the shame of knowing lower income and the shame of being an old maid for life…he is a good man for that, Miss Williams, you should be grateful." Governor Andrews gestured to the silent officer, "Please stand,"

Sarah watched the officer she was so ardently staring at previously rise and salute. He was very tall and sturdy it seemed, she observed the scene as she waited for Governor Andrew's introduction. Martha sighed, nudging Sarah slightly. Realizing all eyes were on her, as she was the only one not to rise, her cheeks colored slightly. Standing, she could not have been higher than the jaw of the stranger.

"Miss Williams, I would like you to meet Officer James Norrington."

* * *

Well how was this chapter? Interesting? I will be spicing it up a bit...I hope you guys enjoyed...is it still worth continuing?

* * *


End file.
